Ichiraku with Cherries
by TripWireStories
Summary: A "friends-with-benefits" one-shot between Ayame and Sakura Haruno. Enjoy the yuri!


**Ichiraku with Cherries**

**WARNING: If you are younger than 18 or sensitive to graphic descriptions of sexual activity, what are you doing on my story? Leave now and keep your innocence or stay and be scarred.**

**For those of you who are here to enjoy some more nice yuri action from me and ssvidel3, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer – Don't ask if I own Naruto because I don't.**

6:00 pm in Konoha…

Everyone's favorite (or most hated, depending on you) pink-haired kunoichi was walking down the main street of Konoha. She had just gotten back from training with Naruto, and man, was she exhausted.

'Jeez, Naruto really needs to take it easy sometimes. That endless stamina of his becomes a real problem sometimes,' she thought.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she came across the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She was feeling a little hungry after the hard training session, and decided that it was time to get her favorite meal, while she licked her lips.

Pulling through the curtains and taking a seat on one of the stools, Sakura was greeted by Ayame who was working the shop while her father, Teuchi

"Hi, Sakura-chan, how are you doing today?"

"Hi, Ayame-san. I'm doing okay, considering I just got back from training with Naruto."

"Hahah, yeah. I forgot how long Naruto-kun can go without getting tired," Ayame chuckled, "so, can I get anything for you?"

Seeing that there were a few customers left, Sakura replied, "I think I'll wait a little bit before I decide."

After about 5 minutes, the other customers left.

"Okay, Ayame-san. I'm ready to order."

"What can I get you?"

Sakura smiled, slighty, "I'll have the miso pork ramen with cherries."

Ayame also smiled and replied, "Coming right up." The brunette got to work cooking the noodles, meat and veggies.

When Sakura was served, she dug in, but soon noticed that something was missing.

"Ayame-san, where are the cherries?"

Ayame turned back to the pinkette with a freshly picked cherry held by its stem in her lips.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I forgot to add it in. I can make it up to you if you want."

Sakura obliged and Ayame leaned over the counter to meet her face-to-face. Taking the cherry in her mouth, Sakura loved the taste of her favorite fruit, but thought of something that would taste even better.

Grabbing the back of the ramen chef's head, Sakura brought her into a deep, passionate kiss with her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Ayame's eyes glazed over for a moment as her panties started to moisten. The brunette managed to get her bearings before too long and pulled away from the dominating kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan, I can't work if my panties and legs are dripping wet. Just hurry and finish, so I can close up shop."

Sakura had a smug grin on her face, while she finished her ramen.

"I'll be waiting in the back," Sakura whispered in her ear, giving Ayame's plump ass a sharp spank.

'Sometimes, I wish she would take it easy when we're in public.'

Ayame started to close up shop as fast as she could when her two favorite customers arrived at the worst time possible. Naruto and Chouji were making small talk and walking straight for her.

"Hey, Ayame-neechan. Are you closing up? It's kinda early, don't you think. Chouji?" Ayame cursed their timing under her breath. If anyone knew restaurant schedules, it was the Akimichi Clan.

"Yeah, Naruto, Ichiraku isn't supposed to close until 9."

"Well, something's come up and I have to close shop early today."

"Do you think we can pop in for a couple bowls?" Chouji asked.

Ayame had enough and decided to bust out the big guns.

"Sorry guys, but I can give you these," she said, trying her best to hide her annoyance.

She handed the pair of ramen lovers each a coupon for Buy 1 Bowl, Get 2 Free. That shut them up and got them moving.

"Thanks, Ayame-neechan. I'll see you soon."

Finally able to close up shop and lowering the entrance gate, Ayame turned and found herself in another deep kiss from the pinkette.

"What took you so long?"

"There were a couple of annoyances that needed dealing with."

"That's good. I was worried that some random guy was going to take away our time."

"You don't have to worry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled at the brunette as she started to strip her down, unveiling her large breasts and smooth skin. The kunoichi stopped for a minute upon seeing the chef's tits, before giving them a big squeeze and sucking on her nipple, earning a moan from the brunette.

The pinkette moved on to lick down her body, leaving a lick at her navel, and continuing down to her panties. Ayame was already dripping wet and her panties were so soaked you could make out her pussy underneath.

"You are so sensitive, Ayame-san. You always get so wet just from foreplay."

"Sakura, don't tease…AAHHH!" Ayame was cut off as Sakura dove tongue first into Ayame's crotch, moving her panties away. The brunette grabbed a bunch of Sakura's hair and held her head in place, but Sakura wasn't up for being the bottom, despite her position. She took Ayame's clit into her mouth, making the brunette nearly scream from pleasure, and started to finger her pussy.

Ayame was in pure bliss as she came closer to climax. To finish her off, Sakura moved her free hand to Ayame's ass.

"Sakura-chan, not there, I'll cum if you….AAAAAHHHH, MY ASS!" was all Ayame could say before Sakura shoved four fingers into her puckered asshole.

Ayame's tongue immediately hung out of her mouth and her eyes glazed over as she squirted her juices onto Sakura's face.

"That felt amazing, Sakura-chan."

"Well, get ready because we're far from done. Go over to the counter and show me that ass."

Ayame did what she was told and was surprised to hear a poof of smoke and feel something hard on her pussy.

She looked back to see that Sakura had somehow grown a huge, ten-inch cock.

"What is that, Sakura-chan?!"

"One of the perks of being a ninja, Ayame-san," Sakura replied before thrusting balls-deep in one go. Ayame let out a silent scream as the large piece of meat stretched her walls.

Sakura grabbed on to Ayame's hips and found herself a good rhythm. Ayame was assaulted with a wave of pleasure with every thrust and she could hardly take it. She was slowly losing her mind to pleasure as she moaned into the hard pounding she was getting.

Ayame felt her folds start to stretch even more as Sakura approached her climax.

"I'm gonna cum inside you, Ayame-san."

"YES! CUM INSIDE ME, SAKURA-CHAN!" With that, Sakura let loose her hot cum straight into Ayame's womb.

After coming down from their high, the two girls got up onto the serving counter and lined up with each other's pussies. Pleasure, once again, erupted through the girls' bodies as they scrapped their folds and clits against one another. The two happily moaned into the feeling of the other's twat, but Ayame wanted a little payback.

Ayame wrapped her fingers around Sakura's hard dick.

"Ayame-san, not there!"

"What, Sakura-chan? I'm just making you feel good," she said, starting to stroke her cock. Sakura moaned at the combined feelings of her pussy being rubbed and cock getting jerked.

The two girls moaned even more as their respective climaxes approached.

"Ayame-san, it's too much!"

"I'm gonna cum again, Sakura-chan!"

The two girls orgasmed hard as Sakura sprayed ropes of cum over their stomachs and tits. The girls laid down, exhausted and completely satisfied.

After catching their breath, the two proceeded to lick the cum off of each other's bodies. When Sakura was cleaned, she straightened herself out. The last thing she wanted was someone catching her looking like she just got fucked.

"Thanks for the meal, Ayame-san. I'll be back soon for another serving."

"I'll see you then, Sakura-chan." Giving her once last kiss, Sakura left to go home.

A Few Days Later….

It was around lunchtime when Naruto and his team returned from helping Gaara in Suna, and as usual, Naruto decided to celebrate a job well done with his favorite food group, Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura joined him, and along the way, they ran into Chouji who was also headed there to use the coupon he got from Ayame.

"Welcome back, guys. How did the mission go?" Chouji asked.

"We hit a few snags, but everything turned out alright," Sakura replied.

"That's good."

The three arrived at Ichiraku and the two boys used their Buy 1, Get 2 Free coupons. They were so content with their delicious meal that they didn't hear Sakura order her ramen with a certain sweet fruit.

"Coming right up, Sakura-chan," Ayame replied, looking forward to another sexy night.

**Hey guys**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Ichiraku with Cherries. Once again, a shout-out goes to ssvidel3. I'd like to thank him for this idea and the contributions he gave to the story. **

**Also, sorry for the wait for this story. I was on vacation until just a few days ago and I didn't have time to write, but now I'm back and look forward to more stories.**

**As always, send me a message if you have an idea for a story and maybe we can work it out.**

**Until next time**

**Later**


End file.
